


Let This Be Our Little Secret

by ahsokaa



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokaa/pseuds/ahsokaa
Summary: Zuko frowned at him. “This is getting too complicated. Can’t we just tell everyone?”“I’m sorry, I just- I can’t tell Katara. Not yet.”“Right. She hates me,” Zuko sighed.“She doesn’t hate you, she just- she doesn’t see you the way I do,” he said, brushing a strand of hair from Zuko’s eyes.Or, Sokka and Zuko try to hide their relationship and Katara finds out anyway.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 749





	Let This Be Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song "little secrets" by passion pit bc it was all i could think of. thank you for reading!!

Night had fallen over camp. It was quiet, save for the sound of Appa snoring. They had all turned in for the evening, saying their good nights and heading to their separate tents. But soon after, Sokka snuck out of his tent, tip toeing through camp in an attempt to sneak past the rest of his group.

Zuko opened the flap of his tent, pulling him inside with a wide grin spread across his face. And just like that, he was dragging Sokka in for a heated kiss, making him groan into the other boy’s mouth. Sokka responded eagerly, taking control as Zuko climbed into this lap. His hands made their way to Zuko’s waist, playing with the hem of his shirt.

A sudden noise outside startled them, making them jolt apart. Sokka froze, his hands stilling as he stared at Zuko with wide eyes. After a moment, silence resumed and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Zuko frowned at him. “This is getting too complicated. Can’t we just tell everyone?”

“I’m sorry, I just- I can’t tell Katara. Not yet.” 

“Right. She hates me,” Zuko sighed.

“She doesn’t _hate_ you, she just- she doesn’t see you the way I do,” he said, brushing a strand of hair from Zuko’s eyes. “She doesn’t see how kind and funny and totally hot you are.”

Zuko snorts. “Well, I really hope you sister doesn’t think I’m ‘totally hot’.”

“You’re a jerk.”

“Now _that_ sounds more like Katara.”

Sokka shoved him playfully and the other boy let himself be toppled, bringing Sokka down with him.

“Hi,” Zuko smiled up at him.

“Hi,” Sokka grinned back, then leaned in to kiss him deeply. Zuko sighed contently, kissing him back as one of his hands tangled in Sokka’s hair, pulling a little harder than necessary. 

“I promise,” Sokka said when they broke apart, “pretty soon Katara is going to realize how great you are. And then we can tell everyone about us.”

Zuko nodded, looking unconvinced. One of his hands came up to grip Sokka’s bicep. “Just kiss me again, okay?”

____________

It was early when Sokka woke up the next morning, alone. He left the tent, deciding to find where Zuko had gone.

Zuko stood by the ocean, looking out at the sun rising over the water. Sokka walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

“Are you always up this early?”

“Pretty much. The sun and I are connected.”

Sokka hummed. “Well, I hope that the two of you are very happy together.”

“Shut up, you jerk,” Zuko laughed.

Sokka placed a kiss on his neck. “Make me.” Zuko turned in his grasp, smiling at him before letting his gaze drop down to the other boy’s lips. His arms wrapped around Sokka’s neck as the space between them closed. They kissed slowly, the early morning glow bathing them in warm light.

“A guy could get used to a view like this,” Sokka said when they parted. 

“It is pretty romantic out here, isn’t it?” Zuko mused. One of his hands played with a strand of Sokka’s hair idly. 

“I was talking about you.”

Zuko laughed again, blushing. He kissed Sokka again, more deeply this time. Sokka responded enthusiastically, gently biting the other boy’s lip. 

The sound of crunching leaves and a gasp alerted them to another presence. Sokka spun around to find Katara staring at them with a shocked expression.

His eyes widened. “Katara, wait, no, it’s not- please don’t-” She ran off before he can even finish his sentence.

“Shit,” he said, turning back to Zuko. “I should try and talk to her.”

“Yeah, that’s- good idea,” Zuko said awkwardly, still looking a bit dazed.

Everyone else was awake as they made their way back to camp, looking for Katara. Toph and Suki sat passing food between themselves, while Aang leaned back against Appa, looking half asleep still. 

“Aang, did you see where Katara went?”

“Hmm?” He shrugged. “That way, I think,” he said, pointing off in the distance. "Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, she’s just… kinda mad at me.”

“What, did she find out about you and Sparky?”

“ _You_ knew?!” Sokka practically shouted.

“You know I see with my feet, right?”

“Um, yeah?”

“So I can feel _everything.”_ Sokka and Zuko exchanged looks. He hoped his face wasn’t as red as Zuko’s.

“I knew, too,” Suki admitted.

“How?” 

She shrugged. “It wasn’t that hard to figure out. Plus, you guys aren’t that good at being sneaky.”

“Well, this is just _great_.”

“I didn’t know,” Aang added unhelpfully.

“Ugh, I just- I’m gonna go talk to her.”

“Give her some time,” Suki said, “She might not be ready yet.”

“You’re right,” Sokka sighed, sitting down next to her. Zuko joined them, looking at him hesitantly. 

“Are you okay?”

“I will be,” he sighed again, resting his head on Zuko’s shoulder, “I have you.” He smiled as Zuko kissed the top of his head.

“Ugh,” Toph groaned, “You guys are disgusting. I think I’m gonna be sick.”

“Thanks, Toph,” Sokka said flatly. “Your kindness never ceases to amaze me.”

She held up a middle finger in his direction. 

____________

“Katara?” he called out a little while later as he approached her. She had been avoiding him all day, refusing to so much as look at him. “Are you ready to talk now?” 

He sighed when she didn’t turn around.

“I’m sorry, I know you’re mad, and we should have told you but-” 

“I’m not angry at you, Sokka. And I’m not angry at Zuko, either.”

“Oh,” Sokka blinked, surprised, “You’re not?”

“I’m angry at myself,” she turned around, and it was only then Sokka realized she was crying. “My own brother didn’t feel comfortable coming out to me. I’m a horrible person.”

“It isn’t like that,” he said, “It’s just- I know how you feel about Zuko. I thought, if I just waited a bit, that I could make you see how much he really has changed. But I always wanted to tell you, Katara.”

She nodded, wiping a tear away.

“Besides,” he added, making his tone light and nudging her with an elbow. “You haven’t told me what’s going on with you and Aang.” 

Katara’s cheeks turned pink. “There’s nothing going on between me and Aang.” She paused, then added more quietly, “Not yet anyway.” 

“Well, I hope Aang knows that if he hurts you he’s gonna have to deal with me.” he said, gesturing to himself.

She laughed. “He’s the avatar, Sokka.”

“That’s not gonna stop me from kicking his ass.”

“I don’t need you to protect me,” she said, rolling her eyes, but she was smiling anyway.

“I know that. But I’m your big brother. We’re supposed to look out for each other. It’s part of the job.”

“Well then, I hope Zuko knows I won’t hold back if he does anything to hurt you.”

“Oh, he’s aware. He’s pretty terrified of you.” Katara looked pleased.

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly after a moment. “He’s… nice to you?”

“Yeah,” Sokka grinned, a warm feeling filling his chest. “He makes me happy. I _really_ like him, Katara.”

“Good,” she said, “Then… I’ll try my best to be nicer.” The intensity returned to her eyes. “But I’m not kidding, if he hurts you-”

“I know, I know, he’ll suffer your wrath. Thanks, Katara.”

She threw her arms around him, startling him as she pulled him into a tight hug. “I love you, Sokka.”

“I love you, too,” he said, wrapping his arms around her.

“So,” Sokka said, “if you get to threaten my boyfriend does that mean I can embarrass Aang?”

“You leave him alone,” she said, shoving him lightly.

Sokka laughed out loud. “Whatever you say, Katara, whatever you say.”

He was totally going to mess with Aang.


End file.
